¿Por qué debemos estar juntos?
by Audrey Agnes II
Summary: Hermione está destrozada y completamente sola. Pero el rubio de sus sueños es más de lo que siempre deseo. Capitulo 2 UP FINAL
1. Chapter 1

_**Este Fic va porque necesito desahogarme y porque le prometí a parvaty32 que haria uno después del 19 de marzo, pero han pasado tantas cosas que decidí hacer uno antes para consolar el hecho de no poder hacer un segundo capitulo a Rehabilitación. ¡ESPERO QUE TODOS LO DISFRUTEN!**_

* * *

Ese día estaba enojada, muy enojada. De cualquiera se lo hubiera esperado, pero jamás de Ginny Weasley.

Llegó a su alcoba y se sentó en la cama; ninguna de sus demás compañeras estaba ahí, lo cual significaba que andarían por el castillo enterándose ya del chisme nuevo que estaba corriendo y que desgraciadamente era sobre de ella.

Tenia muchas opciones y una de ellas era la venganza, los 7 años de amistad que había forjado con aquella pelirroja habían incluido muchos secretos que sólo confidencialmente entre amigas se habían tocado, pero ella no era así. Le hervía la sangre del enorme coraje que le había provocado su traición y más viniendo de su única mejor amiga.

Y lo malo es que no tenía a quien acudir. Harry seguía siendo novio de ella y por mucho que se diera cuenta de la traición recibida seguiría estando con ella, lo cual indicaba que no sería consolada por su parte; ni que decir de Ronald, era la "hermanita", la que necesitaba protección de todos los hombres Weasley, con eso decía todo.

-malditos pelirrojos… ya lo había leído alguna vez: los pelirrojos son traicioneros- se pronunció en su soledad. Y entonces el torrencial de lágrimas que había detenido con grandes esfuerzos se dejaba caer en su raudal.

* * *

-Vamos Hermione, la clase empieza en quince minutos-

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Parvati-

Hermione se despertó de un brinco, no por que fuera tarde, si no porque quería evitar a toda costa las preguntas que vendrían del par de arpías que tenia enfrente.

-te hemos traído comida- dijo Patil.

Hermione asintió y caminó hacia el baño decidida a no salir hasta que ellas dos se fueran. Y ahora que se acordaba del hecho de ayer de nueva cuenta comenzaba a enfurecerse; tenía que olvidarlo, ella no era mala, rencorosa, vengativa y sobre todo traicionera.

-te dejamos la comida en tu cama, se nos hace tarde, te vemos después- la sacaron de su análisis personal; pero no importaba eso indicaba que se habían ido. Salió y se sentó en su cama a barajar sus opciones: quedarse sentada viendo el espacio, ir a clase o faltar a clase… ya estaba harta del sobrenombre de la matada santurrona, ella sabía lo importante que era la responsabilidad pero también se había dado cuenta que en realidad no tenia vida social, que en realidad estaba sola; pero jamás pensar en Draco Malfoy… no, haber terminado con el estaba bien, no de esa forma pero estaba mejor. Así que decidió faltar a clases, de cualquier forma siempre se lograba poner al corriente y seguiría sacando las mejores notas y ese seria su primer revés a la pelirroja traicionera.

* * *

Sólo había tomado un gorro y una bufanda de lana. Caminó tranquilamente esperando que Filch, Mcgonagall o siquiera Peeves la encontraran fuera del aula para que sancionaran y la pelirroja supiera lo que había hecho, pero como siempre sucede, nadie, ni siquiera un alumno se apareció por los pasillos por los que ella deambuló, ¿por qué cuando tenía ganas de sancionar alumnos no aparecían por ningún lado? Aún así siguió su camino y esperó a encontrarse con Hagrid que la detuviera cuando notara que se dirigía al bosque prohibido. Para su propia desgracia el sol se encontraba en lo alto brillando como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Maldito clima, ni en eso podía ayudar; como fuera Hagrid al parecer tenia mejores cosas que atender en ese momento y no se le veía cuidando de su cosecha de calabazas gigantes.

Por un momento le pasó por la cabeza la idea de romper las calabazas de Hagrid, pero se arrepintió pensando en el trabajo que le costaba mantenerlas vivas, no tenia por que afectar a otras personas con sus frustraciones, y tomó rumbo hacia el lago para contemplarlo por un largo rato. Siempre le causaba placer y tranquilidad observar el agua, en el lugar que fuera, si necesitaba un momento a solas solo tenia que buscar un lugar con agua. Miró alrededor en busca de alguien y al no verse sorprendida por ninguna mirada curiosa se sentó; pero inmediatamente de reojo notó que una mota negra se iba acercando poco a poco, era obvio que sabia que ella estaba ahí y que no le importaba de ninguna manera interrumpir su proceso de tranquilidad.

La mota negra se fue haciendo cada vez mas nítida y esa mota cambio de color negro a color oro… ¿Quién mas podía ser? le conocía a la perfección su manera de caminar, la forma de vestir, el perfume que desprendía su piel… jamás lo diría pero se había acostumbrado tanto a él, que desde que habían terminado, la escuela se le hacia como un gran rompecabezas con una pieza faltante para terminar; la verdad era que si le hacía falta, y es que volteara a donde quiera que volteara cada rincón de la escuela tenia un buen recuerdo que contar.

Pues si, Draco Malfoy había llegado a interrumpir, pero sólo como el solía hacerlo. Se sentó a su lado sin decir hola, mirando como ella el horizonte de agua que tenían por delante y entonces solía empezar a platicar como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo entre ellos.

-esa bufanda me encanta, hace resaltar el color de tus ojos

-si, es cómoda y calienta muy bien

-siempre te dije que no te juntaras con esos Weasley

-no me vengas con sermones que no te quedan

-yo quiero lo mejor para ti, incluso si lo que crees del concepto mejor es estar lejos de mi

Hermione se levantó, si algo odiaba de Draco era que empezara con ese tipo de conversaciones.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Draco sin dejar de mirar el lago.

-a donde no tenga que escuchar tu conversación

-siempre huyes… eres una cobarde

Ella ya estaba caminando, pero cuando escuchó la ultima palabra se volteó y caminó hasta estar enfrente de el.

-jamás me vuelvas a decir cobarde, porque sabes bien que no lo soy.

-demuéstramelo

-no tengo que demostrarte nada

Y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Era muy sencillo el porque se había separado de el: era coqueto y Ginny la había obligado de cierta forma. Sabía muy bien que era coqueto por naturaleza, no porque quisiera serlo; pero como fuera, ella odiaba eso y Ginny Weasley había metido mucha de su cizaña para terminar esa relación.

Ahora tenía que buscar otro lugar donde intentar pasar el tiempo tranquila. También estaba la pregunta ¿Qué hizo Ginny Weasley? Muy fácil, resultó que la pequeña pelirroja quería pertenecer el selecto grupo de The Queens, liderado por Parvati y Patil y al que sólo pertenecían las chicas que tuvieran un alto concepto de la moda (su concepto) y reglas sociales (las suyas), y para lo único que necesitaban era pasar una prueba que ellas mismas les imponían y automáticamente ya pertenecían a un nivel social alto en Howgarts.

A Hermione desde que comenzó a escuchar el nombre del grupo ya le parecían patrañas, pero a Ginny no, y por alguna razón comenzó a sentir una atracción fatal por pertenecer al grupo. Finalmente un día, le dice que si quiere hablar con ella que sea absolutamente en privado ya que no quiere perder la reputación que estaba por obtener, Hermione se lleva la sorpresa de su vida y le pregunta sobre lo que tuvo que hacer para entrar y Ginny no le contesta y se va.

Poco después, todo el mundo secreteaba a su alrededor y Luna finalmente le dice lo que se cuenta de ella: que Ginny ventiló los secretos de alcoba entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger y que Ginny había sido la que la había orillado a dejarlo ya que una de las líderes de The Queens quería a Draco y ésa había sido la prueba para entrar al grupo.

Ya sabía a donde quería ir, una ducha caliente le haría bien.

Llegó a su alcoba sin ningún percance que ella hubiera querido tener; tomó sus cosas y salió directo hacia el baño de prefectos que en ese momento debía de estar completamente solo ya que todos debían estar en clases.

A mitad del camino hacia el baño de prefectos vio pasar la melena roja inconfundible de cierta pelirroja traicionera hacia los baños de Myrtle la llorona. Su curiosidad por saber que tramaba esta vez la orilló a ir sigilosamente tras ella.

A decir verdad, no sabía que podía ir a hacer Ginny en el baño de Myrtle que no fuera a tirar otro diario embrujado, si Myrtle la odiaba por ser novia de Harry. Como fuera, si tenía algo que ver con ella, estaba en su derecho enterarse antes que cualquier otra persona en el castillo sobre lo que se avecinaba; su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar petrificada a Myrtle contra la pared como si no pudiera moverse.

-hola Hermione, ¿sabes algún contra-hechizo?

-ni siquiera sabia que se pudiera paralizar a un fantasma, ¿Quién lo hizo?

Bufó de muy mal humor -tu amiga la pelirroja y su acompañante-

-¿acompañante? Una chica ¿no?

-por supuesto que no, y tampoco Harry Potter si lo preguntas… pero entra y desengáñate de la amiguita que tienes.

Hermione no quiso corregir a Myrtle, su curiosidad había crecido al doble después de lo que ésta había dicho. ¿Un chico? y ¿que querrían hacer en el baño?, cruzó los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha deseando que sus malos pensamientos no fueran hechos realidad una vez que abriera la puerta.

Era Ginny, no había duda, y era Dean tampoco había duda; pero la furia de los besos que se daban no pareciera que en algún momento del pasado fuera Ginny la niña tierna y tímida que solía ser su amiga, the queens la habían denigrado por completo. Si algo le había dejado en claro cuando la traicionó, era que jamás se iba a volver a meter en sus cosas, y eso implicaba que si estaba engañando a Harry, eran sus problemas, porque aunque le doliera tenia que aceptar que el también le había dado la espalda.

Así que cerró la puerta y se alejó tranquilamente de ahí, aunque las imágenes en su cabeza no dejaran de dar vueltas como locas como queriendo decirle que debía de hacer algo al respecto.

Para cuando llegó al baño de prefectos la cabeza le estallaba diciendo que debía hacer lo correcto, avisar a Harry, pero mitigó los gritos cuando vio la enorme tina y comenzó a llenarla con el gel de jazmines que tanto le gustaba. Rápidamente se quitó la ropa, puso su toalla cerca de la orilla de la tina, y se sumergió sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en el agua? Nunca supo, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para no darse cuenta que alguien había entrado a hurtadillas. Al sacar la cabeza de la tina, inmediatamente sintió que algo no estaba como lo había dejado antes de sumergirse en la profundidad de la tina, y se sobresaltó cuando vio a Draco sumergiéndose tranquilamente sin ningún pudor y ropa que le cubriera su perfecto cuerpo.

-ya antes me has visto desnudo y no te habías sobresaltado de esa forma

-¿me estas acosando?- preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar donde estaba su toalla, con la intención de salir lo mas rápido posible del lugar, nunca se había resistido a sus encantos naturales y mucho menos cuando estaba desnudo.

-prefiero llamarlo, necesidad de ti- se sentó enfrente de ella, mientras que Hermione se paró en seco al escuchar la ultima palabra pronunciada por el protagonista de sus sueños.

-tu no me necesitas, nunca me has necesitado…

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-coqueteas incluso con la más vieja de tu sala común

-eres adorable cuando estas enojada, pero preferiría que no llamaras de esa forma a mi instinto de supervivencia.

-¿instinto de supervivencia?

-para tener favores, hay que hacerlos pero a las mujeres les tienes que hablar bien… para lo cual se me da fácilmente.

-de eso me he dado cuenta

-¿hace cuanto que no veníamos a ducharnos juntos?- y comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente.

-no nos estamos duchando, tu llegaste a interrumpir

-recuerdo que la última vez te regale este anillo- y levantó un anillo plateado con un diamante amarillo entre sus blancos dedos.

-pudiste recuperarlo del bosque prohibido- musitó Hermione tomándolo de la mano de Draco que se lo ofrecía cada vez más cerca de ella.

-hay muchas cosas que todavía tienes que aprender de mí, además que forma parte de los buenos recuerdos que tuvimos juntos o ¿no me digas que ya los olvidaste?

-recuerdo que lo aventé hacia el bosque prohibido 3 días después que me lo regalaras por que te vi con Astoria…

-… platicando sobre las tareas que ella me estaba haciendo para tener libres las noches y seguir bañándonos juntos…- terminó de acercarse a ella, susurrándole al oído. No podían negarlo, era una serpiente rastrera muy astuta.

Al sentir los labios de Draco rozando su oído derecho, su piel comenzó a enchinarse, sus nervios comenzaron a traicionarle provocando espasmos de cuando en cuando y su respiración se entrecorto de manera notoria.

Cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar algún recuerdo que le hiciera ver que Draco no la quería, pero solo veía recuerdos que aunque no pareciera notorio, lo conocía y sabía que la amaba igual o más de lo que ella lo amaba.

-¿sabes por que te seguí hasta aquí? Porque te necesito y porque me necesitas, porque te extraño y me extrañas, porque te amo y me amas; ¿sabes por que debemos estar juntos? Porque ahora más que nunca estás sola y esos que decían ser tus amigos mostraron ser quienes eran en verdad, ¿y sabes quien sigue queriendo estar contigo, quien te seguirá apoyando? Yo, porque eres la mujer que necesito cuidar, a la que quiero a mi lado para toda la vida, la que quiero que cargue mis hijos en su vientre, la que me regañe cuando lo necesite y me apoye en mis decisiones. Tú eres la mujer perfecta, la mujer de mis sueños, la única mujer de mi vida.

No necesitó más palabras, si, era una serpiente rastrera, pero lo amaba. Siempre sería su perdición, su adicción, su punto más débil.

Volteó su cuerpo hacia el de él y atrapando su cara entre las manos lo besó tratando de robarle el aliento, de hacerle saber que aún lo seguía amando y recordándole que era suyo. No podía evitarlo, lo amaba y le excitaba y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el de él. Draco no necesitó más y frotó sus manos contra las suaves caderas de ella, deshizo el beso para deslizar sus labios hacia su oreja izquierda y subir hasta su cabello y regar besos a diestra y siniestra.

-fui una tonta al dejarte ir- dijo Hermione con los ojos cerrados en un ligero susurro que se asemejaba más a una súplica con rastros de gemidos de placer.

-nunca me he ido, siempre he estado a tu lado- respondió con el mismo tono que el de ella y sorpresivamente se detuvo y trató de recuperar el aliento. Hermione no entendió que era lo que pasaba y su cara lo mostraba todo.

-no te asustes, es sólo que cuando terminamos me di cuenta que hacia falta algo para demostrarte todo lo que significas para mí- y tomó el anillo que tenia Hermione puesto ya en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha –sé que no crees que aún deba pedirte que te cases conmigo, respeto todas tus decisiones pero este anillo quiero que signifique que hasta que decidas estar conmigo para toda la vida, yo te esperaré, no importa cuanto, seré fiel y estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas en esta vida y si existe una después de ésta, ahí también estaré- y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Hermione sonrió totalmente complacida mirando los ojos grises que brillaban de emoción, no necesitaría ninguna demostración más en la vida, el la iba a querer pasara lo que pasara. No estaría sola, ni ahora, ni nunca.

¿Y si te digo que yo también lo pensé y ahora sí acepto casarme contigo?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pues se supone que estudio mercadotecnia y que tenemos tatuado en la frente la frase: el cliente es primero... pero entonces afectaria a Parvaty32, porque esta historia fue dedicada para ella (y sigue estando), pero el review de SALESIA me conmovio hasta las celulas, SALESIA querida, ese dia estaba triste, enojada, decepcionada, con mucho sueño y trabajo y al ver tu super review me motivo a dar un segundo cap. MIL GRACIAS, personas como tú me hacen falta.**_

_**Para terminar, este si sera el capitulo final definitivo, bellezs, los blancos quedan para la imaginacion :d... disculpen mis faltas de ortografia y quiero agradecer a todos los que enviaron reviews, a los que agregaron "¿porque debemos estar juntos?" a los favoritos y que me hayan agregado como autora favorita me halagan como no tienen idea.**_

_**CAROONE**_

_**SALESIA**_

_**LUNA-MAGA**_

_**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**_

_**ADRIT126**_

_**CINTDU**_

_**MACUCHITTAH**_

_**NIRVANA M.**_

_**PABAJI**_

_**SMITHBLACK**_

_**y tambien a los que no dejaron pero que leyeron la historia** **tambien son muy importantes.**_

* * *

Hoy era su día. Estaba radiante y feliz. La noche anterior había cambiado su vida para siempre. Tiempo atrás había empezado su infierno: la relación con Draco había terminado, Ginny empezaba a comportarse de maneras muy extrañas y aunque valoraba enormemente el tener a ambos padres, Howgarts estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ellos que parecía como si no los tuviera.

Pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba, porque era feliz nuevamente; pero era una felicidad totalmente distinta. Para ella había dos clases de realidades, la realidad ficticia y la realidad palpable. La ficticia es de algo que no existe mientras que la palpable es la que se puede tocar, la que se ve con los ojos porque es demostrable.

Podríamos entrar en filosofía, sobre cual es mala o cual es mejor, pero desgraciadamente en Howgarts no dan clases de filosofía y esa era una materia que le valía un reverendo cacahuate a Hermione. Acostada como estaba, con los doseles de su cama cerrados a través de magia, miraba perdida en sus recuerdos y comparaba las dos realidades que existían, una que pertenecía al pasado y la otra era su presente y su futuro.

La realidad ficticia era su amistad con los Weasley y Potter o como ahora le llamaba "su antigua vida". A esos que antes habían llamado amigos, mostraron su verdadera cara en el momento mas critico de sus vidas; la única que no la abandono por completo pero que tampoco le mostro su apoyo incondicional fue Luna. Pero ella era un punto aparte, sabía que nunca estaría entre lo probable, normal o predecible y le agrada eso hasta cierto punto.

La verdad ficticia había sido hermosa hasta que cambiaron a la realidad palpable, y el cambio fue doloroso pero benéfico; en esos meses pedía que todo volviera a la normalidad o que siquiera llegara algo a su vida para amortiguar el dolor de la realidad palpable y el milagro sucedió la noche pasada.

_Después de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio, Draco la contempló con una gran sonrisa sin decir absolutamente nada. Y la verdad era que no faltaban palabras, se conocían tan bien y se acoplaban perfectamente, que hablar solo era una forma de decir en voz alta algo que ya ambos sabían. _

_-¿Cómo te afectó lo que sucedió respecto a Ginny?_

_Draco tomó asiento en un nicho dentro de la tina que estaba especialmente hecha para eso, y tomando de la mano a Hermione la sentó en sus piernas. _

_-¿Qué versión quieres, la de dominio publico o la versión especial?_

_-la versión para mí_

_-pero pídemelo como debe ser- y sonrió de lado. ¿Cómo diablos iba a resistirse a esa sonrisa tan fatalmente atractiva? Cuando Draco empezaba a conquistarla dos años antes, Ginny le dijo una frase que jamás olvidaría: "las chicas buenas atraen a los chicos malos, pero los chicos malos jamás entrarán a las casas de las chicas buenas"; en aquel momento pensó que la frase tenía toda la razón del mundo, Draco era un chico malo y su sonrisa lo delataba. Ahora esa frase tenía la razón hasta la mitad, ya que sus padres adoraban a Draco… porque no conocían las escenas censuradas de su relación. Desde que lo conoció su vida era una aventura todo el tiempo, nunca sabía que travesura iban a hacer, con él experimentó y explotó su vida sexual reconociendo que había sido lo más placentero que había hecho en toda su vida. _

_Por eso, después de tanto tiempo de conocerse, no le daba pena mostrarse abiertamente sensual al único hombre que le permitiría tocarla y satisficiera sus necesidades pasionales._

_Sabiendo que estaba excitado, pero que ninguno de los dos tenía la varita cerca para hacer el hechizo anticonceptivo, cuidadosamente se sentó a horcadas sobre él en las piernas, lentamente se dirigió hacia el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, la succiono lentamente y después susurró: -cuéntamelo-_

_Su mirada estaba fijamente puesta sobre los ojos de Hermione, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente pero ese brillo especial en sus ojos como siempre, le daba a entender absolutamente todo. _

_-ese día iba al comedor a desayunar con Blaise y Pansy y llegó Theodore Nott con ganas de molestar y nos contó burlonamente lo que ya se estaba hablando sobre Ginny y tú. Al día siguiente Blaise investigó si era cierto y después fingí que nada pasaba y volví a mi antigua conducta cada vez que alguien trataba de burlarse de mí o de ti…- un leve rubor le cubrió la cara y evitó su mirada mientras le contaba todo esto. A Hermione no le gustaba que volviera a sus conductas usuales, pero no podía evitar sensibilizarse ante tal cosa, sabiendo que sólo lo hacia porque la quería._

Pero ya era hora de levantarse y presumirle al mundo lo feliz que era, que por fin tenia con quien combatir los problemas de la vida; tomó su varita y de un movimiento corrió las cortinas. Todas las chicas de su dormitorio esperaban verla despertar, y ella lo sabia, así que con una sonrisa les dio los buenos días. Todas, se paralizaron cuando vieron esa sonrisa y su anillo en el dedo indicado. Tomó su tiempo en el baño para asearse y salió completamente vestida para comenzar su día en la escuela y al parecer todas seguían en su shock, no creyó que pudieran haberse movido o ella no tardo tanto como creía.

-nos vemos en clase- y casi al tomar la manija de la puerta Parvati le preguntó –Hermione querida, ¿ese anillo quiere decir que alguien te pidió matrimonio?- su voz falsa, trataba de contener un chillido histérico y Hermione pensó que quizá un chillido no estaría mal para comenzar su día.

Hermione se volteó y lanzó una sonrisa discreta –si, quiere decir que seré la futura señora Malfoy- y salió de la habitación. Aquel día creyó que con cada paso que daba el anillo la hacia crecer diez centímetros más. Era muy probable que en el pasado creyera sentir que el anillo le quemaba, porque odiaba ser el centro de atención pero ese día estaba feliz de demostrar que había superado la mala racha que su antigua amiga le había iniciado.

Al bajar las escaleras iba subiendo de las mazmorras su prometido acompañado de sus mejores amigos. Por un segundo retuvo esa imagen de los tres relajados y sonrientes y pensó lo curiosa que era la vida… en algún libro muggle había leído que _lo esencial era invisible para los ojos_*, cuando había sido amiga de los Weasley y Potter siempre pensó que Blaise y Pansy era hipócritas y que si algún día Draco dejara de tener dinero y poder serian los primeros en salir huyendo, incluso había pensado que si Draco estuviera envuelto en alguna clase de chisme corrosivo lo dejarían abandonado, pero no había sido así.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera Draco ya la estaba esperando con los brazos extendidos para un abrazo e inmediatamente la tomó por la cintura y acercó su cara lo suficiente para ver sus ojos y decir –buenos días futura señora Malfoy- y Hermione sin poderse contener tomó entre sus manos su cara y le contestó –buenos días futuro señor Granger- y lo besó.

-es fácil perderse en su propio mundo, pero nosotros tenemos hambre… ¿vienen?- dijo Blaise sonriendo. Hermione y Draco sonrieron en respuesta y tomándose de la mano enfilaron hacia la entrada del gran comedor.

Pansy soltó la mano de Blaise y se enganchó al brazo de Hermione –gracias por devolvernos al Draco que nos gusta, definitivamente estaba volviendo a ser el antiguo gruñón sin ti- y sonrió –a propósito, si necesitas una amiga, consejera y confidente femenina yo estoy disponible- y su cara blanca se torno absolutamente roja. Hermione sonrió y respondió –gracias, la verdad no sé porque no había pensado en ti, creo que no había mucha confianza, pero de igual manera también te ofrezco mi amistad- y tomando la mano de Pansy la apretó en señal de haber cerrado un pacto importante.

-gracias, eres mi primera amiga- decididamente era verdad, muchas veces las personas mas inimaginables eran las que daban las sorpresas más inesperadas y también las mejores. Al entrar el ruido común y corriente del gran comedor fue silenciado por 2 eternos segundos para observar a las personas que iban entrando y al tercer segundo todo pasa tan rápido que nadie se da cuenta al cuarto segundo de cómo paso: cubiertos cayéndose ruidosamente en la comida, vasos que caen y se rompen, líquidos que son expulsados a velocidades impresionantes y que se estrellan en la cara de la persona que tienen en frente y llantos inesperados que con acompañados de salidas imprevistas hacia los baños mas cercanos.

-siéntate con nosotros, el shock es total incluso en los profesores, nadie nos dirá nada por hoy- le dice Draco en un susurro y que Hermione responde afirmativamente. Solo había sido por instinto, en realidad no había querido hacerlo, pero volteó por costumbre a la mesa de Gryffindor y especialmente a la parte donde usualmente se sentaba con Ginny, Harry y Ron. Lo único que seguía faltando ahí era Hermione, porque todo seguía igual, a diferencia de ese día especial que los tres tenían la mirada fija en ella, inmediatamente dejó de verlos y se concentró en su desayuno; casi al final donde tranquilamente conversaba con Draco, Pansy y Blaise se acerco la profesora Mcgonagall a ellos.

-si mi vista no me falla creo que usted trae un anillo de compromiso ¿no es así?

-si profesora

-pues entonces felicidades querida, espero que sean muy felices, así es, también es para usted la felicitación señor Malfoy- dirigiendo su mirada hacia Draco.

-muchas gracias profesora-

Mcgonagall sonrió y de nueva cuenta dirigió su vista hacia ella – ¿me dejas darte un abrazo?- preguntó con cierto toque de ternura en la voz –por supuesto profesora- y se acercó a abrazarla, pero la profesora le hablo al oído en voz baja – eres una buena chica, valiente y fuerte, Draco Malfoy es tu recompensa y el hombre que te complementará en todos los sentidos- se separó de ella, sonrió y se fue, durante todo lo que resto de ese día recibió muchas felicitaciones por parte de maestros y compañeros, pero nadie le dijo algo tan conmovedor como de la persona que más admiraba.

* * *

Durante toda esa semana se corrieron chismes alrededor de su compromiso con Draco, que si el padrino iba a ser el mismísimo ministro de magia, que si sería la fiesta más esperada y pasaría a la historia como la más cara, y el chisme mas común, que lo hacían porque estaba embarazada; pero a decir verdad solo habían quedado de acuerdo en que la boda se realizaría una vez terminado el séptimo año en Hogwarts; pero una semana después empezó a ganar terreno un chisme mucho mas suculento que la boda de Hermione, y es que Myrtle la llorona ya estaba cansada de ser humillada por Ginny y en medio de una comida llegó gritando a todo lo que daba al gran comedor:

-¡Ginevra Weasley! Estoy harta de ti, de tus cosas y de tus humillaciones y sabrás quien es Myrtle la llorona

Ginny comenzaba a colorear su cara de color rojo y sus ojos enfurecidos puestos en Myrtle; lo que se avecinaba nadie podría pararlo.

-¡lárgate Myrtle, tu lugar es en los baños!- grito Ginny levantándose de su asiento.

Nick casi decapitado intervino en la disputa –Myrtle querida, tu lugar es el baño del segundo piso, por favor retírate- dijo pomposamente como solía serlo siempre.

Pero Myrtle parecía fuera de si y todos en el gran comedor observaban la escena, al parecer nadie daba crédito ni quería perderse lo que sucedería a continuación.

-¡no me iré hasta que Harry Potter sepa lo que es capaz su hermosa novia a espaldas de el! ¿No lo crees así Dean Thomas?

El aludido comenzó a ponerse pálido y a sudar, mientras que Harry miraba desconfiadamente a Dean.

-no la escuches Harry, sabes que esta loca- dijo Ginny desesperadamente

Harry la miró –Myrtle no dejaría los baños solo para armar jaleo, dime Myrtle, ¿que es lo que sucede?-

Hermione miraba con atención la escena, y no podía creer el grado de inocencia que Harry podía llegar a tener, pero sabiendo lo que diría Myrtle, prefirió mirar su plato.

-pues que más será, que tu novia es una ¡zorra! Si quieres puedes ir a mis baños el día que quieras a las once de la mañana a ver las sórdidas escenas que tengo que soportar durante media hora.

El silencio sepulcral que siguió a esa revelación era tan denso e incomodo que Hermione necesito ver la cara de Draco, evitaría en lo posible ver a Harry, porque aún lo seguía queriendo, pero se encontró con la mirada gris y evaluatoria de su prometido.

-¿tu ya lo sabias verdad?

-si

Inmediatamente la abrazó por los hombros y besó su cabeza –es mejor salir de aquí- y salieron juntos del gran comedor cuando empezaron los gritos y Myrtle la llorona acompañada de Nick casi decapitado y el barón sangriento salían al mismo tiempo que ellos del gran comedor hacia los baños del segundo piso.

Caminaron hasta llegar al lago, se sentaron y contemplaron el paisaje, y como siempre, comenzaba como si no terminaran nunca de hablar.

-¿aún sigues queriendo a Potter?

-pero no de esa manera…

-ya se que de esa manera no, pero es la misma cuestión

-no es posible olvidar a alguien cuando compartes mucho tiempo de tu vida

-ve a hablar con el, seguro te necesitara ahora más que nunca-

-no, el me abandonó cuando mas lo necesitaba, es difícil olvidarlo pero no soy tan tonta-

Draco sonrió malévolamente al escuchar esa respuesta y Hermione no necesito voltear a verlo.

-pues aunque no lo creas hay cosas de ti que se me están pegando

Draco la volvió a abrazar y siguieron contemplando el atardecer.

* * *

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, por más que trataba de tranquilizarse mentalmente, las manos no dejaban de estremecerse como si tuvieran vida propia.

-si no dejas de temblar esas piernas te picaré un pie- dijo Pansy desde el piso tratando de coser el dobladillo de su amplio vestido de novia, ya que con lo nerviosa que estaba la novia, piso sin quererlo y lo rompió de la parte delantera; así que Pansy tuvo que conseguir aguja e hilo y paso de ser una estudiante de decoración de interiores a aprendiz de costurera mágica.

-lo siento, estoy nerviosa, ya me vengaré cuando te cases el mes que viene-

Pansy la arremedo con voz chillona, y Hermione dejó de estar nerviosa para poder reír por el gesto de su amiga.

Blaise abrió la puerta y entró corriendo. Sudaba mares y la camisa blanca lucia tranparente haciéndola inútil para la fecha.

-ya mandé a alguien más a buscar a tu papá, recorrí toda la playa junto con tu mamá y no lo encontré por ninguna parte-

-ahora veo de donde salió tu nerviosismo- dijo Pansy cosiendo el vestido.

Eso volvió a poner mas nerviosa a Hermione, la noche pasada su papá había tenido un acceso de histeria en la mansión y un par de medimagos tuvieron que utilizar diversos encantamientos y pociones para tranquilizarlo y pudiera dormir sin problemas. Definitivamente el suceso le había afectado más de la cuenta.

-ya se que Draco no lo haría, pero… ¿y si se arrepiente?

Blaise se acercó a una mesa que contenía una gran jarra de cristal con agua natural y sirvió dos vasos, a uno de ellos le colocó un popote y se lo dió a Hermione.

-¿y para mi? ¿Así ya comenzamos nuestra vida juntos?- dijo en broma Pansy hacia Blaise, mientras que el aludido alzaba las cejas en una clara muestra de desacuerdo con ella.

-pues Draco ya se preguntó lo mismo- dijo Blaise alcanzándole el vaso a su prometida -¿así será nuestra boda?- pregunto Blaise a Pansy.

- por si las dudas ya cambiaré el diseño de los zapatos, iré descalza- y se levantó dando por concluida su labor de costurera.

Hermione se bajó de la silla en la que se había subido para dejar a Pansy coser su vestido, y se miró en el espejo que tenia enfrente, se veía hermosa pero no podía aceptarlo hasta que sus nervios se fueran y eso seria cuando terminara la ceremonia. Blaise se quitó la camisa y tomaba otra de un armario que estaba en el cuarto, ese punto lo habían planeado entre Pansy y Hermione, ya que entre el calor y los nervios muchas personas claves en la en la boda necesitarían un cambio extra.

Aunque mucho se especuló acerca de su boda, la verdad era que solo querían una pequeña boda en la playa, y para tener una pequeña boda privada en la playa necesitaron planear todo cuidadosamente, y es que aunque Rita Skeeter ya estuviera vieja, aún no se le pasaba nada, pero Hermione fue más lista y difundiendo falsas noticias sobre el posible lugar y la posible fecha de su boda para que al final lo lograra: su boda en una isla de considerable tamaño, perdida en el pacifico, propiedad de los Malfoy, pero de la que sólo los invitados conocían.

-te ves hermosa- dijo Blaise mirándose también en el espejo en el que Hermione se contemplaba.

-muchas gracias, de verdad gracias por toda su ayuda y amistad-

-no te preocupes, se intercambiarán los papeles en mi boda- dijo Pansy colocándose al lado de Hermione.

Se abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró una mujer con un radio en la mano. –Hermy, encontré a papá, ya esta todo listo para comenzar- Hermione sonrió nerviosamente, de nuevo le volvieron a temblar las piernas.

-mamá, estoy muy nerviosa- y corrió a abrazarla.

-por la boda no te preocupes, yo lo tengo todo bajo control, tu solo ocúpate de caminar hasta el altar y decir claramente acepto- comento mientras le alisaba el vestido de novia.

Y al final de cuentas, Hermione pasó por muchas más cosas peligrosas, así que respiró profundamente y dijo: -vamos- tomando del brazo a Blaise. Caminaron hasta un jardín donde la gente ya la esperaba bajo una carpa blanca, el viento ondeaba los vestidos ligeros de las mujeres y los cabellos de los hombres, todos habían volteado a ver a la novia que se acercaba a la alfombra blanca; y junto al pequeño altar estaba en camisa blanca y pantalones blancos el novio con la media sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, de haber podido hubiera corrido y lo besaría sin importarle que hubiese 100 invitados.

Ella también sonrió y todo cambio, se tranquilizo de verlo ahí, de que el mar estuviera decorando el fondo de su boda, que su mamá fuera la catering perfeccionista que había organizado hasta el más insignificante detalle de la boda y que Blaise fuera el que la acompañara hasta el altar; estaba sobreentendido que su papá no podría acompañarla debido a la emoción y que en algún lugar de la boda estaría, pero no podía dejar de contemplar a Draco junto al altar.

A cada paso que daba un recuerdo pasaba por su mente… la carta de aceptación en Hogwarts, el primer día en la escuela, cuando se sintió aceptada por primera vez por alguien como amigo, la primera cita con Draco, su primer beso y su primera noche juntos… y ya estaba enfrente de el, aunque no había sido el primer amor, si era el único hombre en su vida. Al verla, sonrió ampliamente, la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia el altar.

Susurrándole al oído Draco le dijo: -de antemano quiero que sepas que si acepto casarme contigo y que va a ser muy difícil separarte de mi-

-también de antemano quiero que sepas que acepto y que también será difícil alejarte de mi- y apretaron sus manos para cerrar el pacto. 


End file.
